God's twin
by littlemissicebox
Summary: What is the zodiacs god had a twin that was given away at birth all cause she was born last, and what will happen when she comes back so many years later? This is the story of Hanako a girl who is now being invited by back the zodiac after being away for so long.
1. Meeting Hannako

**AN:** _Hello everyone, this is my first ever fruits basket story. So I came up with this idea when I saw some other people making random stories on other zodiac members on having twin siblings that were taken away from the family, so I thought why not make my own version on the zodiacs god. So I hope you all enjoy this and I would really like it if I got feedback knowing how you guys like it and what would you like to see in the story. So I hope you guy's enjoy this._

* * *

Hello there, my name is Hannako; I'm currently twenty years old. I have long jet black colored hair that reached around the middle of my back as I also have grey colored eyes. I was currently dressed in a pair of dark black skinny jeans, a grey colored tee shirt, and a pair of black knee high boots. And I was now being stuck on a one way plane that was taking me all the way to Japan.

You see I was adopted the moment I was born, though I have known about being adopted ever since I was around seven. My adoptive parents told me that I originally came from a family in Japan, as my last name used to be Sohma. And I was only put up for adoption since I was the youngest twin and my biological parents said they couldn't handle two children. So I had been living with my adoptive parents in Sweden up until now. You see about a week ago my mother got a phone call one after noon we were at the doctor's office since a typical cold for me turned extremely bad, I was born with a real bad immune system and so I get sick all the time. Resulting in me being watched over quite often.

So when my mother answered it was someone claiming to be one of my biological family members saying that they wanted me home, I honestly didn't understand why they wanted me after all these years when they put me up for adoption all those years ago. But my parents agreed and said they would send me off as soon as possible, those dumb fools. Now I'm stuck leaving my home for some entirely new country were I'm supposed to be living for now on.

I sighed to myself reclining back in my seat as I let my eyelids close while I put my ear buds in listening to my IPod; this was going to be one indeed long flight. I must have soon dozed off cause as I woke up soon to the sound of the flight attendant announcing that we were now landing in Tokyo, I yawned softly as the plane soon came to a complete stop soon we were all able to get our bags and get off the plane.

As I walked out into the crowded airport I looked all around the area looking for some kind of sign that would be indicting that it was for me. I soon caught a glimpse of a man that was holding a sign that had my name on it; I walked up slowly to the man as he turned to leave as I automatically followed him. I sighed as I stared up at the black haired man as we walked through the airport, I kind of expected him to say something, yet he said not a single word. As we walked the airport doors we were greeted by a black car, he opened the door as I climbed into the car without saying a word as he shut the door behind me. Ugh can't he say anything? He soon opened the driver's door getting in and we soon left the airport. It was quite and it was frustrating me so I decided to break the silence, since there was no way he was going to. Luckily for me I took a few years of Japanese back in high school since I went on an exchange program.

"You know I do understand Japanese, so can you at least say something? The silence treatment is kind of annoying me."

"I apologize; I was not told that you were able to speak any Japanese."

So this guy does actually speak! But he could have honestly just asked right away if I could have speaked it. I don't know though I have a feeling this guy doesn't really enjoy talking that much anyways to begin with. I soon relaxed in my seat as I soon started at the buildings that we were passing in my window; after a while we reached a residential area that was full of Japanese old fashioned homes surrounded all by gates. My curiosity was now rising more and more by the second wondering what kind of place I came from.

"Excuse me, mind telling me were your talking me to?

"To the main house estate; there are people waiting to meet you. And please, refer to me as Hatori."


	2. I am a what!

**Chapter Two**: _I am a what?!_

* * *

Was this guy actually serious, my family lives in an estate? In Japan, I wonder if they are really rich or something. I softly under hushed tones repeated the man's name. My eyesight soon looked back out of the car window as my grey eyes soon came in contact with an inscription on the side of the gate that was labeled "Sohma." So just like my parents told me, my last name was actually indeed Sohma.

As we drove through the now open gates I noticed they were many houses in the property, though I didn't see a single soul outside; almost like this place was a ghost town. The car soon came to a gentle halt at the side of the large building that I had been seeing while we drove up, as just like in the airport he opened my door once more. I slowly climbed out grabbing my white duffle bag as I thanked him softly giving him a faint smile. He just returned with a simple nod, Ugh! He could at least smile or something; it probably wouldn't even look half bad on the guy if he did.

As we both walked inside of the large traditional house I swear I saw some of the people inside bow to me, while others gave me strange looks. Just what in the world is going on exactly? We soon walked into an extremely large room that already had two people sitting down at the table waiting for us. A black hair gentleman dressed in a black suit, and an older woman who had long black hair wearing a black spaghetti strap dress. She was quite pretty as well. I was soon instructed by the woman to take a seat at the head of the table, as Hatori took a spot on the left side of the table facing the two other people. I wondered if they were my parents. It was somewhat quite for a little bit before the other black haired gentlemen spoke. While I could see out of the corner of my eye the woman taking glances at me, to be honest it was kind of weird.

"So, this is the younger twin Sohma that was born a god. But was given away at birth. Hannako, it's a pleasure to finally meet you; it seems that now our bond will be getting a new member. A new god will be joining us."

God? Just what in the world was this man talking about, and what does he mean there bond will have another member joining them? Please do not say this gamily into some weird kind of cult stuff. Cause if they totally are I'm packing my stuff up and so going back to my foster parents. Everyone soon noticed my puzzled expression as the women sighed. I looked to her as I could see a gleam of sadness in her eyes when she saw I was looking at her. The male looked directly at me explaining better what he meant.

"How shall I word this? Well to sum it up, as crazy as this may sound to you Hannako; this family is cursed. Cursed under the sign of the Chinese zodiac. And you Hannako were born as a twin, who is our god. You see, you were put up for adoption since you were the youngest. Since normally we can't have two gods thought your mother here has decided to allow our bond to have another god in."

I nodded as I kind of got what the man was saying; it was still sounding like crazy stuff he was spitting out of his mouth. Since what does he mean cursed, like my family members turn into random zodiac animals? I guess I will ask about that a little later, I soon looked to the lady once more as I was amazed she was my mother. Since well we look nothing like one another; well besides the fact we have the same hair color.

"So umm does that mean I will be living here in this estate?"

"No, I find it best if for the time being you will be living here with Shigure. It is not yet ready for you yet to live here."

The blacked hair women spoke; I nodded as I was a little upset to know that I wasn't going to be living with my parents just yet. I looked to the black haired man as I figured he must have been Shigure, I soon saw my mother get up as she excused herself saying that we shall be meeting in the future. I sighed as the sliding door closed as I let my grey eyes close.

"I guess my mother really doesn't want to see me, huh?"

"No it's not like that; if she didn't want to see you Ren would have let you known. You see your father Akira, he passed away a long time ago, and it must just be hard on her mentally since you are in facial wise the spitting image of him."

Well when he says it like that it makes me feel like looking like my father might actually be a bad thing. I just really hope that when I can see my mother more she actually does like me like Shigure say's, wait I have a twin! I wonder actually where they are, is my twin a girl or are they a boy. Ugh I don't know why but now I have a sudden urge to see my twin!

"Ummm do you guys know if my twin is around, I was wondering if I could see em?"

"Akito is in bed resting at the moment, he is like you also very frail. Though his condition is more worse than yours is, from reviewing your medical charts that were faxed over this morning. I will ask him later when I check on him if he would like you to come back and see him. Plus whenever you are ill I will also be your doctor talking care of you."

I responded by a nod, so apparently my twin is a boy whose name is Akito. I wonder what this twin and other god is like? And I guess were both sickly people. But with today my mind was almost pouring out in new information, I felt like my head was honestly spinning. The meeting didn't last to much longer luckily as Shigure led us out of the building and into the direction of his house and where I would be staying, since for some reason he didn't have a car. I honestly didn't care, I just hope when I get to his house I can just fall asleep I'm exhausted.

"Oh my I forgot to tell the others that you will be staying with us, silly me."

Shigure smiled as we walked, well never mind it might be a while now until I will be falling asleep. Stupid Shigure.


End file.
